Floods
Background Flooding continues to be a big problem and issue throughout much of Pennsylvania, from time to time. In June, 2006, as many as 200,000 people were ordered to evacuate homes in the Wilkes-Barre area as the Susquehanna River continued to rise. At least a dozen people have been killed in Northeast PA as a result of floodwaters. :Governor Ed Rendell declared 46 of 67 PA counties disaster emergencies. He deployed the Pennsylvania National Guard to affected areas. Murphy Calls for More Flood Money for Pennsylvania, May, 2006 In a letter to Senate and House Appropriation Chairmen Thad Cochran (R-MS) and Jerry Lewis (R-CA), Congressman Tim Murphy called for more flood aid for Pennsylvania to be included in the upcoming Emergency Supplemental Appropriations Act for Defense, the Global War on Terror, and Hurricane Recovery. "In the wake of Hurricane Katrina, the Army Corps of Engineers diverted $17.5 million of its own appropriations to finance immediate Gulf Coast needs from several flood protection projects within the Pittsburgh District Corps of Engineers. While reconstructing the Gulf Coast states and helping people rebuild their lives after Hurricanes Katrina and Rita was a national priority, more than 30,000 storm-damaged homes and businesses in Pennsylvania were unfortunately abandoned by the Federal government. The emergency supplemental appropriations bill provides an occasion to restore this once-appropriated relief," Murphy wrote. Murphy previously worked with the Senate and House Appropriation Committees to secure $250,000 for sewer improvements for the South Hills Area Council of Governments and $250,000 for the restoration of Canonsburg Lake. Murphy Obtains Funding for Local Flood Prevention Washington, June 13, 2006 - Congressman Tim Murphy (PA-18) secured $16 million to protect local communities against flooding similar to those that devastated the area in 2004. The money will be used to complete projects in Burgettstown and along the Chartiers Creek watershed. “Families have been afraid to move back into their homes and businesses reluctant to reopen because flooding may reoccur,” Congressman Tim Murphy said. “The flooding in 2004 resulted in $60 million in losses and damaged 30,000 local homes and businesses. Many businesses in Carnegie still remain vacant today. This funding reassures our community that significant improvements will be made to prevent future flooding.” Congressman Murphy visited Carnegie and met with developers who were reluctant to build in the community because of the potential for floods. Federal funds were originally provided to the Army Corps of Engineers for the projects in 2004, but were later diverted to the Gulf Coast after Hurricane Katrina. Congressman Murphy secured the new funding as part of the Emergency Supplemental Appropriations Act, which provides $94.5 billion for our nation’s critical defense, military, and hurricane relief priorities. “Chartiers Creek has been overgrown and filled with debris and fallen trees increasing the potential of flooding,” Murphy continued. “The money will help clean up the creek, and provide security to communities such as Bridgeville, Carnegie, Heidelberg, and South Fayette against future floods." The money was included as part of the Emergency Supplemental Appropriations Act, which provided $94.5 billion in funding for critical defense, military, and hurricane relief priorities. “The legislation also provided much-needed funds for improvised explosive device (IED) countermeasures, up-armored Humvees to protect our military men and women, training and equipping Iraqi and Afghan security forces, and border security. “All of this was accomplished while still holding the line on spending despite Senate efforts to add unnecessary projects to the bill.” Once approved by the Senate, the legislation heads to the President for his signature.